Magick World
by Binkybaby
Summary: This is about a special girl with special powers. She lost her memory one day now someone evil is out to get her. Until someone unexpected saves her. But the problem is that they hate each other. Can they save the world without killing each other?
1. Chapter 1

Magick World

"Susan! hurry up we are going to be late I would like to be there a little before noon!" I ran down stairs.

"Im coming!" I yelled.

I ran outside to get in the car with my bag of extra clothes, make-up, and shoes.  
>"Ok where are we going again? I forgot." "We are going to a water park."<br>"Oh yea."I said, looking out the window. My straight, long, black hair was whipping acrossed my face so I put it in a pony tail. I rolled up my window and leaned back in my seat and fell asleep. Later on my brother, Robert, woke me up "We are here Suse." He said excitedly.

I sat up and smoothed down my hair and got out of our car and walked down the long path and stopped.

" Mom, Dad why arent you guys coming?"

They've been acting wierd for a month now, since the trip to the hospital when I got stung by a bee.

"No honey, its your day today."

"Oh ok bye." I walked down the path I opened the doors and went inside it was full with people running around, having a fun. So I desided to go sit at a table for a few minutes to watch people playing around. Finally I stood up and wa approached by a guy my age he was tall, slender, and had good looking muscles. He wore wierdish looking clothes.

"Hello there, your Susan Mcgruire right?"

"Yea" I said.

"Im Steven Ace I was told about..." he paused and looked me up and down.

"You" he said disgusted.

"Please follow me."

"I dont think so."

"We havent got all day hes coming soon to look for you." He said impaitently.

"Come on hurry up."

Just then there was a sudden BOOM and people started screaming and ran for thier lifes. Steven grabbed my hand and pulled me into a run. We went threw people and stoopped at a tunnel that looked dark and creepy.

"NO im so not going in there!" I said backing away. "You have to!"

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me in the tunnel. Right when I blacked out.

When I woke up I was on a wierd bed and I sat up it looked like a guys room. The door opened and a girl came in.

"Ahh your awake Susan."

"I dont know you please let me go home." "You are home once you enter in The Magick World you can not go back."

"No" she stepped forward. "You have powers to control insects and minds of people" She turned in a circle and her dress weaved out.

"You've noticed bugs have been attracted to you."

"Yea so what?" I said. "You belong here." She looked around. "But not in Stevens room." She laughed.

"Hes out taking care of his morning routes." She said stop laughing. "Morning routes?" She sighed.

"Yea he's a tend keeper he helps with some other peoples routes."

"Oh."

"Yea I'm surprised that he doesnt have a Savior yet."

"Savior?" I asked confused.

"You ask too many questions, a Savior is when you get hurt you go into a realm and the other person who is your Savior helps heal you and pulls you out of the realm but you have to choose each other or get chosen by the higher people" she explained.

"Anyways heres your clothes." She handed me them.

"And meet me in the hallway and do not leave anything of yours behind he will FREAK" she laughed.

"I wont." She left the room and shut the door. I changed into the odd white dress thing and picked up my stuff. I opened the door and followed the girl into the cafeteria with other people in it. She handed me a tray.

"Eat it you have work ahead of you soon."

"Why?"

"Its your part to help out with the bee's with Murary." I rolled my eyes. "Ok?" I sighed this is going to be hard to fit in.

"Hurry up and eat so I can show you around" I ate and afterwards she showed me the Bee Room.

"I cant go in there because im not a bee keeper but you can." I backed up. "No I'll pass." I backed up against someone. "Watch it" I stepped forward real fast and turned around.

"Im sorry." Steven grinned. "Kaira I'll take her inside the bees room you go do your rounds."

"Yea ok have fun." She sighed. "See you Susan" she waved and left.

He looked at me and frowned. "Okay." He sighed. "When we go inside be careful. Dont get stung you dont want to go into the realm." He said opening the door.

We walked in the bees stopped swarming. I opened my mouth automatically and screamed, Steven clamped his hand over my mouth from behind.

"Shhhhh." I stopped it was uncomfertable with him pressed to my back and his hand over my mouth.

He let go and moved in front of me and clapped his hands and whistled a song type and the bees came by me and observed me.

"What am I supposed to do now?" I whispered.

"Just hold your hand out and let them land on you. Be calm do not jerk away." He said calmly.

I did they landed on me besides one.

"I forgot to tell you." he paused I looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"The bee that is looking at you likes you its loyal to you even though your new here the bee knows that it has a connection to you which means at night the bee will stay in your room and follow you around."

I must have looked shocked he laughed a nice laughed.

"Okay put your hand down." I did and they swarmed off besides the small bee.

Steven stepped forward, "You can name your bee and turned her."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Sweet...can we go now?" He smiled a crooked smile. "Yea."

We left the Bee Room with the bee following behind. I yawned.

"So what now" I asked after he showed me around we sat on a bench in the garden. "Mostly people hang around, talk, make friends, and train." He said to me.

"Oh" I said looking at some flowers where the bee was and was thinking of my family I noticed a few people was staring at me I waved and they looked away. I then heard yelling I got up and walked over there and saw a girl and a guy.

"Theres a newbie! you have to train her!" Yelled the girl.

"No you do! Your the one that found the girls parents you train the girl!" I saw Steven walked up...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N Okay My first one on here. How did you like it?  
> <p>


	2. Chapter 2

'What's going on here?' He commanded. They started talking at once.

'Stop!' He yelled, they listened.

'Whats the meaning of all this?'

'Damen won't train the girl.' Steven rolled his eye's.

'You two are fighting because of that?' He sighed. 'You guys are going to hurt your connection with each other.'

'We're sorry Steven.' They both said at once.

'Now I can train her, but you guys have to help too.' They groaned.

''But she looks so...' The girl paused. 'Lame.' She finally said. I saw the look of anger in Steven's face.

'You don't know her!' He snapped.

'Neither do you!' She snapped back.

'Yeah Steven! Wait...Where have you been for the past three months anyways?' asked the guy, called Damen. Steven didn't answer.

'You went into the Human World didn't you?'

'I had to make sure she was safe, protected.' He paused. 'Her mom told me to watch her.'

'You know that was dangerous!' They both yelled.

'I know.' He said softly.

The branch under my foot snapped and they looked at me. I gasped and ran towards the building. I ran intill I ran smack into another person. I fell down on my butt and the person laughed. I looked up and saw a guy about my age. He was wearing a black shirt and black pair of pants. He had brown hair and blue eye's.

'Your new aren't you?' He said without asking.

I looked behind me, 'Uh yeah.' I got up and looked behind me again and saw Steven running towards us.

'I can't talk. See ya!' I ran around the building not waiting for his reply.

'Wait! Susan!' Steven called after me. I didn't stop, I just kept on running for my life. I tripped and stumbled a little but regained my footing. I saw a tree and climbed it.

'Susan? I know your here somewhere. I saw your Bee.' He said trying to catch his breath. I looked down on him, frowning. A leaf fell out of the tree and he looked up at me.

'There you are.'

'Go away.' I said.

'Why?' He asked confused.

The one dude that I ran into a few moments before came up behind Steven.

'How did she get up there?' He asked dumbly to Steven.

'I don't know Nick.' He said annoyed.

Nick, started laughing, 'You scared her.'

'No I didn't.' Snapped Steven.

Nick looked up at me again.

'Hey? Susan right?' He asked me.

'What's it to you?' I asked rudely.

He chuckled, 'NOthing. My name is Nick.'

'No duh!' I leaned forward and my hair fell over my face. He looked dazzled.

'I heard Steven call your name.' I yawned, and Steven rolled his eye's at Nick.

'Susan please come down it's gettign dark.'

'No.' I said.

Soon it was dark and Nick had left for dinner, I was still in the tree. Steven was still there, waiting for me to come down which probably won't be sometime soon.

'Have you named your Bee yet?' He asked breaking the long silence between us.

'Yeah. Her name is Kendra.' I said not interested in his conversation starters.

Kiara came outside to give Steven his food. 'She still not out of the tree?' She asked.

'Nope.' He sighed.

She looked up at me, 'Susan, why don't you come down? You have to sooner or later.' She called up to me.

'Yeah. I know.' I said looking up at the stars.

'Okay hon.' She went back inside.

I dangled my legs and looked down at Steven.

'Go inside, and go to bed.' I said.

'No.' He said annoyed.

'Fine okay.' I leaned back and went to sleep.

When I woke up the sun was shining in my face. I yawned and got down.

'Finally.' I thought.

I smoothed my hair down and walked into the building. I saw Steven.

'I see your finally out of that tree.'

I walked past him, 'Whatever.' I rolled my eye's. I went out to the garden after eating, talking to Kendra like we knew each other our whole lifes... 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey!Thanks for reading!Thank you to my Bestest Best Friend: CheyRainAwesomeness for sticking with me threw all this pain in the butt. Lol. Anyways here's the story.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 'You miss your parents?' asked a voice behind me. When I turned around I saw Kiara. 'Yeah..I miss them and the rest of my family.' I looked at the ground. 'It's okay, I was born here but it's okay if your sad. YOu can probably grow out of the sadness that fills your heart.' 'Maybe, maybe not you never know' She sat beside me. 'Theres an enemy that is after you..It was the only way to keep 'HIM' from getting you, and to keep you safe.' She looked at me sadly. 'I'm sorry' 'It's okay. It'll give me a chance to acually make friends.' I paused. 'I guess.' I shrugged, and smiled at her to reassure her. 'Oh well right?' 'Yeah.' She shrugged again too. 'Oh yeah! You need to start training.' 'Why?' I asked confused. 'I thought you said it was safe here.' 'It is but you never know what will happen.' She explained. 'If you get injured you might come back without cloths..It's weird. But it's true. So I suggest you don't get injured.' She sighed. I must've had a shocked expression on my face. 'What why?' 'Nobody know's it just happens.' I was once again shocked. 'Are you a virgin?' 'Yes!' I exclaimed. She cleared her throat. 'Well then, Don't get injured. Okay?' She stood and so did I. 'Okay well lets get you to training.' I followed her into a big building. We entered a room down the hall and I saw Steven. 'Why are you in here?' He yawned. 'To help you tain.' 'Oh okay.' We was soon warming up with some swords. 'Just dance and dodge my sword and strike back at me.' He said frowning, after a while. I stopped, and pushed some strands of my hair out of my face, huffing and puffing. 'I thought I was.' He grinned. 'No, you wasn't.' I rolled my eye's. 'Whatever.' He got serous. 'You need to learn how to fight or you'll get hurt or even killed Susan.' 'I know that!' I said putting my hands on my hips. 'Then stop playing around and get serous. Act like you are cutting off a persons head that you hate.' He said shaking his sweat, covered hair out of his eye's. I glared at him. 'Fine. I will. Whatever.'<br>Soon after taking hours and hours of long training I finally had the moves down pat and I was almost as good as Steven. 'You can have a break if you want.' He said putting his sword up with mine. I sat down massaging my ankle where he had hit me earlier, thinking of my family. Steven sat beside me. 'Your doing good so far.' He said. 'Yeah. So far.' I said not paying attention to him. My Bee landed in my lap. 'Susan?' I snapped out of my daze and looked at Steven. 'What?' I asked. 'Whats wrong?' He asked worried. I stood up. 'Why did I have to come here?' 'Because you was chosen to take care of the Bee's.' He said staring at me. 'Yea right.' I said. 'It's the truth I'm not lieing.' I looked down at the floor. 'I didn't mean to call you a lier.' I said in a low voice. He stood up. 'It's okay don't worry about it.' He said. 'Okay.' He sighed. 'Okay I got some stuff to do. You go do whatever you want.' He walked off. I shrugged and walked to the gardan and yawned. I sat on the bench day dreaming, when I heard a limb snap in half. I jumped up, and spun around ready to fight someone just in case. The girl behind held up her hands and smiled. As I dropped my hands to my side, she done so too. 'Well hello.'She said still smiling. 'Hi.' She sat on the bench. 'My name is Mia. You must be the new girl.' She said. 'Yea I guess I am.' The girl called 'Mia' shrugged prepishly. 'Anyways. It's good to be back.' She smiled evily. It grew dark and her eyes turned into a deep red. She looked at her long finger nails. 'You see I was vanished for injuring another person.' She walked in circle's around me. 'Oh.' 'Well.' She blew out air. 'I acualy killed that person but that doesn't make a difference. But I still got kicked out. You see I was -Lonely- But I saw my new master Johnny.' She laughed. 'You see he wants you dead. You could ruin his chances of controlling the Human and the Magick Realm.' She frowned. 'But you wouldn't do that now would you?' I took a step. 'How could I do that? I mean I don't have powers all I'm good for is cleaning and helping the Bee's.' In lightening fast speed she had a spear in her hand...  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AN Okay well there is that chapter. It is longish...I hope you all liked it. Honestly I do..  
>REMEMBER TO R&amp;R!-_- Thanks for reading! <div> 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Okay Dokay people. I uploaded and will try to upload the right one for now on. (CheyRainAwesomeness Thanks for tellin me That I uploaded the wrong one AGAIN!) But this time, I will try to upload the right one. Okay here is the other part Of Magick World.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>'Yeah right.' She laughed. 'Your powers are dorminted withen you heart. So your weak unlike before hmmm..' She frowned again. 'Well I could kill you faster but that won't be any fun...Oh well.' She ran towards me. My Bee turned into a sword and dropped into my hand. I caught her sword against mine and blocked her move. I dodged a few times. I also swung my sword at her a few times before she screamed in fusteration. (AN I think I spelt that wrong..Oh well. On with the story!) A few people came to see what was happening and they all gasped and screamed at the sight of Mia. I hit her sword ignoring all the people that has gathered. 'You have no Saver girl! So you won't caome back!' She laughed evily. I dodged worriedly. Steven ran up behind me. 'Susan!' I almost lost my balance. 'CAN'T TALK STEVEN I'M KINDA BUSY!' I yelled swinging my sword. A fireball came out of nowhere and hit the girl's sword. 'BE CAREFUL SUSAN!' He yelled. Then...Out of no where the girl buried the sword into my stomach. Everything grew dark and quiet besides the girls victory laugh. I heard a loud painful scream..  
>When I woke up I was in a dark, scarey place. I didn't know where I was. I heard whispers. I looked around frightened..There was a faint screaming in the backround. Something knocked me down, I heard laughter. I grimaced and stood up. Then again I heard the faint screaming. 'Susan! Susan! Wake up! Come on Susan wake up!' 'I AM AWAKE YOU BONE-HEAD!' I grew agervated. I felt something jerk me forward, then I blacked out...<br>I felt something warm around me and I also felt a pair of strong arm's. I opened my eyes to see someone's head buried in my neck. I groaned. They lifted their head up, I saw Steven's face, and then I realized he, Steven, was holding me. I saw tears in his eye's. I also noticed I had a blanket covering my body and that I was naked underneath. I groaned again, this time in pain. 'Your alive.' He said 'I guess I am since I'M BLEEDING ALL OVER THE PLACE!' He looked at me in the eye's startled. He automatically stood up cradling me in his arm's. He walked into the building and I noticed alot of people was gathered there. Some people saw me awake in Steven's arm's. I heard whispers about a 'Saver' or something. He carried me to his room and laid me on his bed carefully...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N Okay well I finished this chapter... I hope ya'll like it.  
>Guys I have a request.. Please if your reading along with me. Or read it and haven't commented thank you. But I'm wondering if you all doubt my story. If you dont like it can you please tell me so I'll stop updating. Or quit this story. I need your guy's opinions on this story to see how you all like it.<br>THANKS FOR READING!  
>R&amp;R! <p>


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Okay well...here it goes..  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>'I'll get blood on your bed.' I said getting up painfully, he pushed me back down. 'I don't care Susan!' He said in a rough voice. I laid back down trying to relax. He looked at my stomach to see how bad it was. There was a knock on the door, and Steven jerked and turned around as the door opened. Nick came in frowning at him. 'I'll clean her wounds.' He offered. Steven glared. 'No. I can handle it.' Nick took a step towards me. 'Steven calm down. Just let me help her.' 'NO!' Steven's voice boomed. 'I said, I can handle it. I got her into this and i'm the one who brought her back. I. Can. Handle. It.' Nick put a hand on Stevn's shoulder. 'It's not your fault that she was attacked and not your fault that you two are connected.' He said softly. My eye's rolled in the back of my head for a moment, feeling the wave of pain hit me. A girl, my age, came running in. She ran to me screaming, 'MASTER!' Nick grabbed her arm before she reached my side. 'She doesn't know that she released you Kendra.' She pulled away. 'I don't care!' She collasped by the bedside, she grabbed my hand. 'Master. Please stay with me.' She begged, she turned to Steven commanding, 'Stop the bleeding!' Soon as he touched the wound on my stomach, to clean some of the blood off, I flinched. I tryed to slap his hand away but he kept on cleaning. Nick had left with Kendra. I slapped him and he stopped and shot me a dirty look. 'Stop slapping at me.' He growled. 'I don't want you to touch me.' I said angerly. 'He shouldn't be touching me..He should've left my body to die.' I thought. He put a bandage on my wound to keep it from bleeding again. Then stood up and cleaned his hands on a clean rag, he slowly went over to his dresser and took his shirt off and to get another one that doesn't have a blood stain on it. He went into his bathroom with his clothes and didn't come out for a while. When he was in the bathroom, probably taking a shower, I looked around his room. A few minutes later he came out with no shirt and dripping hair. I noticed something I didn't notice before...He has a tattoo of a spider web on the side of his neck. He was buf and had some nice abs. On his chest he had another tattoo but this time it was a tattoo of a spider. He glanced at me and I looked away...<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N Okay so another chapter done...I know it was a little depressing with 'He should've let my body die.' But it gets spiced up later on in the chapters. I'll chat with ya'll later! Ta-Ta!  
>Peace! Love! Happiness!<br>Binkybaby 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I always loved writing...But it feels as though nobody likes my writings...I need to know from all of ya'll If I should keep updating or if I shouldn't.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>I stared at his ceiling not moving, for I was afraid to hurt my stomach again.<p>

Steven sat in a chair at his desk. I stared at one of his posters.

'He should've let me die. He should've et me bleed to death.' I thought over an over again.

I thought about my mom and how she'd sing to me when I was hurt. She used to sing 'Mocking Bird' to me, I realized I was humming it.

I closed my eye's after humming the song.

When I woke up the light was off and it was dark. I heard soft breathing on the floor by the bed. I sat up slowly, and saw the outline of Steven.

I coughed loudly to get his attention, and he jumped 'Susan? Do you need anything?' he whispered.

'No.' I said. 'Are you comfertable down there?' I asked concerned.

'He should be on the bed not me. I should be dead or in my own bed.' I thought to myself.

He sat up. 'No not really.' He said roughly.

I slide my legs over the edge of the bed.

'What are you doing?' He asked.

'Getting up so you can lay down.'

'I'm fine.'

'NO your not.' I agrued.

'Yes I am.'

'No your not.' I growled.

I stood and he did to.

'Lay back down.'

'NO.'

'Yes.'

'No. You should sleep on the bed.'

'Your injured so no I don't'...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N Okay is it good? or is it bad? I know I suck. Just tell me it's all good. It's not like I'll bite your face off like Brent. LOL.  
>R&amp;R! <p>


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Okay well... If this gets uploaded then yay. Because I have been having trouble uploading this... Lol.

'Well you shouldn't sleep on the floor.' I said sternly.

'That bed can hold one person.'

'No. I could fit my brother on that bed. It's twice as bigger than me.' I argued 'You sleep on the bed. If you won't then I will sleep on the floor too.' I said stubbornly.

He stood there a few minutes, 'Fine.' He gave up. 'Lay down by the wall.'

I got on the bed and slid over towards the wall.

I felt the bed dip with his weight getting on, he laid down beside me.

Nervously, I slid away from him even further away.

I fell back asleep and a few hours later, I felt Steven sit up on the bed. I was laying on my side facing him.

I laid there still with my eye's closed, remembering last night, when I remembered that I was STILL naked.

I bolted up into sitting position wrapping the covers around my chest.

He looked away and got up, 'I'm sorry. I forgot about that.' He walked over to his dresser and got out a t-shirt..

A/N Okay this is a short chapter. I'm sorry for that but my hand is twitching really bad and I have no clue why. Lol.

Anyways, I hope you guys liked it.

READ AND REVIEW!

Me loves Reviews! :) 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N.. Okay the last chapter was short... I am sorry for that... I have been busy lately. I hope that someone is actually reading this and not leaving me hanging.

'Put that on.' he said looking at me.

'Ummm turn around.' I said twirling my finger.

He jumped and turned around, I put the shirt on slowly.

I was cold so I didn't uncover myself.

'You can turn around now.' I said.

He did but he just stood there.

I put my hands in my lap. 'What?' I asked.

He shook his head. 'Nothing.'

There was a knock on the door he looked. 'Come in Kendra.' She did.

'Oh good. She's awake.' She paused, 'You can go I'll watch her. She needs to take a shower anyways.' She said smoothly

He opened and shut his mouth a few times then left without a word.

'Well..' she said.

'What?'

'Oh nothing come on get up.' I did and walked to the bathroom, she followed.

'I can take a shower by myself.' I growled, she smiled.

'Oh of course.' She handed me my clothes. 'Take your time. I'll be waiting.'

I nodded and shut the bathroom door.

A pair of Steven's boxers was on the floor, I rolled my eyes and put them with the other dirty clothes.

I took the shirt that Steven gave me off while turning on the water. It took some time to adjust the temperature.

I got in soon after and the water stung and burn my wound (which hurt alot.) After washing and rinsing I got out and dried off.

I put my clothes on and went out to the bedroom, and saw Steven instead of Kendra, on the bed.

When I shut the door to the bathroom he jerked and looked at me with tired eye's.

'Go to sleep.' I ordered.

He rubbed his eye's and sat up, 'Na, I have to clean your wound and bandage it back up.' He said yawning.

'Come here.' I stood up annoyed and went to him grumbling.

I sat down on the edge of the bed, he got up and got the medicial kit...

A/N:

Okay first of all... Please... Please please don't judge my stories. If you have something to say don't say it rudely!

Other than that I hope you like it :)

Please! Please! Read and Review. It means alot to me. I do not have Microsoft Word on my computer because it is to slow. But I have Notepad and it works.

If you see any mistakes please just tell me politely?

Thanks for reading! REVIEW!

Review's make me happy! 


	9. AUTHOR NOTE!

Okay this is a boring Authors Note :).

I only have one person reviewing and reading it feels like... Thank you CheyRainAwesomeness! My BBFL!

This is a sad Authors Note... I have nothing to say really. I just wanted to post something so You guys won't get mad at me :)))).

I am not updating today because it is my Birthday. So Don't send me hate mail :))) lol.

CheyRainAwesomeness is sitting right next to me, laughing... As I type... Lol.

I will try to update sooner or later but I do not feel like it today.. Lazy day! Lolz

Okay I shall stop rambling now...

Thanks for reading!

Binkybaby 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Sorry for the long wait. I will try not to do that again.

-Line Break-

'Lift your gown up' He said. I paused uncertain, if I should or not.

I pulled it to my side and he unwrapped the other bandage. He got in the medical kit and took out some meds to clean my wound. While he was cleaning it he touched some sensitive places near the wound. It stung so bad, that my eye's was watering. I kept flinching away from him, but he forced me to sit still.

When he looked up at me I saw pain in his eye's too, soon he finished cleaning and wrapping my wound, I put my dress down. I got off the bed.

'No. Lay down, Susan get some rest.' I stared at him uneasy again. 'Go ahead. Lay down.' He encouraged.

I got back onto the bed and laid down towards the wall. I closed my eye's not looking at Steven, slipping into a nice, deep sleep.

When I woke up, I saw Steven laying down next to me, sleeping. I sat up slowly, not trying to wake him up. I crawled over him successfully not waking him up.

Ugh.. I'm so bored. I can't wake him up.. He needs his sleep. I kept reminding myself.

That was when I noticed a knife on Steven's desk. It was cool looking.. I admitt, I have a weird fasincation with knifes. I walked over to his desk daring myself to pick it up. I reached towards it, then thought better of it and then reached towards it again. Finally I made up my mind after five minutes, I reached over towards the knife and picked it up. I didn't expect it to turn into a male.

Or transform into a good lookin guy, for that matter.

'You called?' The guy asked then stopped realizing I wasn't Steven.

Oh crap. I gulped.

'Your not Steven.' I shook my head no and growled at him.

He looked suprised like he never got growled at before. He raised a eyebrow. I pointed to the bed, 'Shhh!' I growled again. 'He's sleeping.'

The guy chuckled at me and stood to his full height. He had black hair and blue eye's like Steven's. I noted, studying him. I noticed his was staring at me. I looked down and saw the blood stain.

'What happened?' I looked away ashamed. 'Nothing! It's none of your business.' I said softly, still not trying to wake Steven up.

I sighed loudly. Then at that moment Steven rolled over. I froze and glared at the male that was in the room. 'Who are you?' I asked.

He sighed, 'I'm Steven's friend and also servent.' He explained.

'Oh.' I gasped and looked down, 'Who are you?'

'I'm Susan, Also known as 'The Nobody' I sighed and leaned back in Steven's chair, exhausted.

It got quiet for a little bit. Then Steven shot up in the bed looking frantic. 'SUSAN!'

'I'm right here!' I said worriedly, jumping up out of the chair. Pain shot threw my body. I gasped and doubled over in pain. Soon as Steven saw he got out of the bed rushing to me. He grabbed my arm, 'Susan! Why aren't you laying down! You'll hurt yourself again!'

I yanked my arm away standing straight, 'I'm fine. Leave me alone.'

'No!' He yelled at me. The male that was there was staring at us.

'You should've let me die!' I screamed pushing him away.

-Line Break!-

A/n Okay I know this is short but I can't type anymore. My hand is twitching again. -Sigh- I hate it when it twitches. Burns like crap. No joke.

I am sorry once again for the wait. I was mostly busy, and upset.

My father was in an ATV accident for the third time.. But he is fine now.. He rebroke his collar bone AGIAN. He is in alot of pain. It was tough for me this time. I almost lost him. My best friend, CheyRainAwesomeness's step dad saved my dad.. I thank you CheyRainAwesomeness for your support for me and my brother n sister. I apperciate it ALOT it means alot to me for you to cheer me up.. Thank you for being my friend.

Anyways... Thank you for reading... READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!

Your's Always,

Binkybaby 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Okay well sorry for the wait my precious readers.

-Line Break-

He staggered back, 'What? Why would fI do that?' He stummered.

'Because I DON'T belong in this realm Steven! I belong with the humans!' I screamed. Pain shot threw my body, 'I don't fit in here.' I said slowly.

'What's going on here?' the guy asked confused.

'Nothing Joe. Your dismissed.' Steven said not glancing at the man. Soon as he said that the guy vanished.

'Lay down and get some sleep. this convosation is over.' He commanded. I laid down by the wall not responding.

Who does he think he is? Telling me what to do! I soon fell in a deep slumber.

The days flew by fast as me and Steven wasn't talking. One day I woke up from a nap and saw Steven working at his desk on a piece of paper, with his shirt off and his shirt wet.

'When can I go back to my room?' He looked at me but didn't respond.

I thought it was because we haven't talked for five days, and he was suprised but I soon remembered I was in one of his shirts.

Soon he answered my question, 'Till I think you can walk from the bathroom to the bed without pain making you double over.' He said calmly, turning back to his work.

Well, darn. I was hoping he didn't notice that.

I sat up staring at his scar on his shoulder blade. 'How did you get that scar?' I asked dumbly, trying to keep the convosation going.

He paused before answering, 'Perhaps, I'll tell you one day but not today.' He said not even glancing at me.

I rolled my eyes at him, 'You can't keep me in this room for forever.' I said challenging.

He looked at me with his blue eye's. 'You wanna bet?' He raised his eye brow.

I paused, 'Yes I do!' I said glaring at him.

He stood up. 'If I can keep you from dieing then I can keep you in here.' He growled possessively.

Someone knocked on the door interupting my glaring. I sat on the bed when Steven glanced my way and motioning to the bed. I tensed when Steven turned around to open the door.

I am going to get out of here if it's the last thing I do!

Soon as the door opened wide enough for me to slip/run through, I bolted off the bed headed for the door.

Steven leaped at me trying to get me before I got in the hallway, but missed. I yelped, almost made it past Nick when Steven yelled, 'GET HER!'

Nick caught me, 'Damn it!' I muttered, as Nick dragged me back into the room.

Nick looked at me amused, as he shut the door.

'What's going on?' Nick asked.

Steven ignored him as he yelled at me. 'Susan for christ sakes!' He grabbed my arm and threw me on the bed. I landed on my back but automatically sat up.

'Why did you do that!' I screamed, at Steven whom was hovering over the bed fuming.

I kicked at Steven, hitting him in the stomach, 'Why did you do that for!' He yelled at me, cursing.

'Because I can you stupid man-whore! Do you think I want to be in this room all the time?' I screamed, jumping up off the bed.

I pushed at Steven, Nick whom was watching us looked lost. 'Would someone tell me what the hell is happening?' I glared at him.

'I will tell you! Steven, the man-whore-

'I'M NOT A MAN-WHORE!' Steven interupted

I kept going, 'STEVEN! THE MAN-WHORE won't let me out of the god forbidden room!' I yelled fuming.

Nick started laughing at me, 'No duh. Your not ready. But you can go to your room if Steven allows it.' He said calmly.

I rolled my eye's, 'He won't, but WHATEVER!' I said walking to the bed again.

Nick sighed. 'Okay later Steven.' He left the room shutting the door quickly.

I glared at Steven. He held up his hands, 'Whoa. Calm down girl!'

I saw Steven's knife. 'Can I see your knife?'

'Why?' He asked suspiously.

I shrugged, 'I don't know.' I said.

'Uh.. Okay then.' He walked into the bathroom, grabing the medical kit again.

He sighed when I glared at him again. 'Your bleeding again. Let's rebandge that, then go to bed. Okay?'

'Okay. Fine.' I glared at him again.

He put the achole on my wound. I slapped at his hand. 'OW!' I said.

'Sorry.' he mummered, finally wrapping the bandage around my stomach.

He got up, wipping his hands off. I laid down, falling asleep.

He looked at me falling asleep and rolled his eye's. I rolled over to face the wall.

I listened to him getting into his dresser and walking to the bathroom. Soon I finally closed my eye's falling into a fitful sleep.

When I woke up it was pitch black out. I remembered why I woke up it was because of a crazed dream. I felt sticky with sweat.

I rolled over onto Steven's side and found he wasn't there. I sat up brushing my hair out of my face.

I sighed, and saw moon light shining through Steven's window. I got up and looked out at the stars. I coughed and pain shot through me again.

I moved and felt the pain again. Usually if I stand to long I start to hurt. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the light.

I saw Steven in the corner with is head in his hands. I walked over to him, concerned. I knelt down beside him and I toched his shoulder and he jerked, 'Steven? Are you okay?' I whispered

'Go away Susan.' he said in a low, husky voice. I pulled back but I didn't get up.

"Why does he want me to go away? Is he hurt? Sad? Mad at me?"

'Steven. Please?' I touched his hand and he jerked away and glared at me with a cold, icey stare.

NO! I said GO AWAY! I don't wnat to takl to you!' I touched his shoulder, trying to understand why he was so mad.

He stood pushing me down, I winced and so did he. 'I didn't say you could touch me!' He yelled/growled.

I stood up frightened, 'I'm sorry.' I said cowarding away.

'If you was sorry you would've left me alone!' He yelled.

"That's enough for me. What did I do to him? I have had it."

'You know what Steven! I tried to be ice!' I screamed. 'If you didn't want me to be around you then why did you bring me here? Why? Why did you save me when YOU could've LEFT ME FOR DEAD!' I screamed at him pushing him backwards. 'You could've left me there to die! Then I wouldn't be here to be in your hair!' I screamed tears ran down my face in fury. I wiped them away.

'Your so stuck in yourself! Why don't YOU go AWAY! Why didn't you let that GIRL finish me OFF?' I slammed my fist in his chest, knocking him back a step. 'Your ungrateful! I HATE YOU! Your a jerk. NOW why don't YOU! go AWAY!' I screamed some more.

I heard someone in the door way. I looked and it was Nick and some other people. I turned back to Steven, glaring.

There's a saying, "If looks can kill, then you would be dead."

I ran out of the room...

-Line Break-

A/N OH NO! WHAT WILL HAPPEN! Cliffy. Lol. I hate those. But yeah.. This is sorta like a filler... Sorry. Lol

Review! Reviews make me happy!

No really. They make me happy and stuff. 


End file.
